Hoatzin Cliffs
This article is about the Mascotian region. If you were looking for the planet, please click here. Hoatzin Cliffs is a region of Mascotia, and is what is generally accepted as 'southeast' of Central Mascotia. Summary *'Modern Name' - Hoatzin Cliffs *'Archaic Name' - Hauetzinus *'Biomes' - Tropical Rainforest, Tropical Swamp, Temperate Forest, Temperate Grassland, Prehistoric Jungle, Prehistoric Grassland, Prehistoric Conifer Forest *'Neighboring Regions' - Okongo, Estuaria, Templight, Prismia *'Official Element' - Biological *'Guardian Sprite' - Hauetzyn *'Population Density' - Insanely High *'Tectonic Activity' - Medium This jungle covered region is known as Hoatzin Cliffs - or Hoatzin for short. (Not to be confused with Hotazin.) This region has it all! Rainforest, waterfalls, plateaus, mountains, ponds, farmland, temperate forest, swamps, and even a lovely drop into the abyss of uncreation. Of all of the regions in Mascotia, this one has changed the least over time, which is reflected in all of the prehistoric life thriving here. This beautiful, green land is where space-faring technology meets 'wiping-with-a-leaf' savagery. Many tribes stalk the forest, but the skies are also filled with UFOs and SpaceCraft. A giant SpaceCraft named the Sky-God-Fortress floats here, anchored to the cliffs below. Despite the fascinating name, it is actually just a modern day Spaceport. However, it is without a doubt the most bustling Spaceport in Mascotia, and is maintained by friendly creatures known as Allenians. While the technology thrives in the sky, dark and mysterious magic spells and curses are commonly practiced by some tribes of odd creatures. Unfortunately, a trend in farming is beginning to erode away precious forest, even though this destruction is still in its early stages. Nontheless, Hoatzin is fun for the whole family! Note: Hoatzin Travel Fund is not responsible for cannibal attacks, killer night-beasts, abductions, explosions, or drops of doom. '' Notable Locations *'Hoatzin Flume''' - Guaranteed to make any whitewater rafting trip fail tragically. Rivers pass through many volcanic tubes, and many steep waterfalls crash onto sharp rocks below. However, some Mascotians make a living out of braving the flume. The Hoatzin whitewater rafting team is a bitter rival of those pansy Okongo River Rafting teams. *'Cretaceous Canyon' - Rest assured, if it was extinct, it probably lives here. A small inland sea is full of giant monsters and ancient arthropods. Thick jungle hides raptors and sauropods. Dark niches and caves hold giant killer insects. Basically, it is Skull Island minus King Kong... or maybe there is a giant ape living there. Hell if we know. *'Geckofrog Island' - A delta near Cretaceous Canyon that is surrounded by raging river, populated by the native creatures, named (guess) Geckofrogs. These bipedal herptiles live in harmony with nature and technology. They spend a great amount of time researching and spreading the word on reptiles and extinct creatures. Geckofrogs will always welcome a newcomer with open arms - unless they're made of fruit. In that case, they'll eat them. *'The Great Plateau' - This enormous plateau that juts from the lowland jungle has the perfect view of the SkyGod Fortress. Under a nearby overhang, a shady character lives in secrecy, scavenging anything that falls from the great spaceport. *'SkyGod Fortress' - Named by knuckle-dragging natives, this Spaceport has more gift shops than a Minnesotan Mall. There is even an unsafe theme park and giant food court. Run and maintained by the friendly Allenians. The once-friendly Elleckians used to live here too, but something happened... The Elleckians and the Allenians don't seem to talk much anymore. *'Aqua Springs' - An interesting area bordering Hoatzin Cliffs, Okongo, Estuaria, and Prismia all at the same time. It is well known for the peaceful spring that lies in the middle of a subtropical forest. To the northeast, there is some temperate forest and farmland. On the very edge of the Hoatzin-Prismia border, there is a semi-arid area where a small bay lies, home to saltwater-dwelling mascots. *'Olm Caves' - This dank, dark, smelly cave is actually home to many creatures. An excellent place to escape the crazy hustle and bustle of the Hoatzin Region. *'Cycad Country' - A coniferous forest that is similar to the Jurassic forests that existed on a planet named Earth, long ago. It is dominated by strange giant sauropods and has a river running through it. Home to animals such as sauropods, stegosaurids, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex, it is similar in ways to Cretaceous Canyon, though it is at a higher altidute, hence the unique flora. *'The Great Furnace' - A bizarre factory created by the Elleckians, which burns precious trees to make spaceship fuel. Many acres of priceless, unreplacable jungle have been leveled because of this industrial monstrosity. Action would be taken if this area wasn't so heavily guarded. *'Geode Falls' - This beautiful waterfall may not be the biggest waterfall in Mascotia, or even Hoatzin Cliffs, but it is unforgettable due to the shining quartz canyon it has carved. *'Cliff Tops - '''You kidding me bro? Hoatzin 'CLIFFS?''' Some of the highest cliffs in Mascotia, a great place to go skydiving, wingsuit jumping or if you can fly, a great place to catch a thermal. 10/10 for views too, just make sure you don't slip off th- WOAH! Native Flora and Fauna There is so much life here, that it is an extremely tiring task to name even one percent of it. Many prehistoric and tropical plants can be found here such as monkey puzzle trees and giant ferns. All sorts of rainforest trees and vines are present. The tropical swamps are home to many reeds, lilypads, mangroves, and river grasses. All of the different species of flower and orchid are baffling. Many of the plants here are edible, used in medicine, or horribly toxic. Hoatzin Cliffs is also home to the most types of fungi, and there is thought to be at least one evolved to live on every type of plant. As for animal life, it's almost impossible to begin. Many, many species of ants and termite, botanians, Many butterflies, moths, mantids, bombardier beetles, stinkbugs, armored beetles, dung beetles, rhino beetles, elephant beetles, giant centipedes, toxic millipedes, tarantulas, orb weavers, whipscorpions, and other kinds of arthropod crawl through this region. Countless tropical birds can be found in all shapes and colors. Monitors, caimans, chameleons, anoles, basilisks, collared lizards, and geckos come in all sorts of varieties. Small tortoises trot through the undergrowth, while tree frogs and dart frogs sing from the canopy. Monkeys, anteaters, and sloths climb through the trees above. Armadillos, tapirs, and pygmy rhinos crash through the undergrowth. The night chorus is full of cicadas and spotty mud toads. Many bats and wasps fly above the canopy. Dinosaurs including sauropods, theropods, raptors, stegosaurids, and ceratopsians trample, hunt, and feed in the land in the cycad filled valleys and plains. Flooded caves and lakes crawl with freshwater trilobites and other arthropods. Chasms and caves are haunted by enourmous insects and spiders, and are well-feared due to the dreaded Giant Scolopendra living there. Pterasaurs, giant flying foxes, and meganeura dart around in the skies above, swooping down on anything small enough to carry off. Even then, barely the surface has been scratched. It's just good to know that there are many, many creatures and plants in the Hoatzin Cliffs region. Geology Hoatzin Cliffs is made of many igneous rocks due to the volcanic activity of its neighbor Okongo. Many of the cliffs are formed of dark basalt, or nearly impenetrable Hoatzin Granite. Shale is still common, especially in the north. More interesting minerals and rocks found here include Coal, Emerald, Quartz, Gold, Agate, Blood Diamond (Named for its startling red coloration), Onyx, Garnet, Talc, and Radstone. Oil has been found here also, but all of the natives either don't know how to utilize it, or know better than to get caught up in such a destructive material. Notable Residents *Barry *B'aubi *Brichasouras *Doli (Seasonal) *Dunkey *Freckles *Geckofrog *Glorest *Gomez *Guanocy *Hynerii *Ichthy *Jango *J'o *Kaxl *Kenthrn *Kiwi *Kix *Kriniroth *Loffica *Nibble *Olly *Orthy *Plakie *Plix *Ploxl (Seasonal) *Ploxie *Ram *Relucas *Ren *Ricardo *Sam *Samual *Spitty *Troy *Velocy *Verex *Velos *Westy *Wispell *Wormi *Wormy Category:Region Category:Places Category:Mascotia